Amigas y Rivales por Igual
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Misty es una líder de gimnasio, Serena es una artista-coordinadora. Misty es marimacha, Serena es femenina. Ambas son tan opuestas la una de la otra como podría ser posible. ¿Qué tienen en común entre ellas? Hay una sola cosa que las une: el amor por el mismo muchacho, Ash Ketchum. PokéShipping y AmourShipping desde el lado de las chicas. Imagen de portada hecha por Suki90.


**Amigas y Rivales por Igual.**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Cerulean…**_

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en la región Kanto en los últimos dos años. Durante un festival internacional de competencias Pokémon e intercambio cultural, hubo muchos que se mostraron interesados en traer algunas de las competencias de otras regiones. Más específicamente, muchas entrenadoras femeninas tomaron un gran interés por las Exhibiciones Pokémon de la región Kalos, y comenzaron a pedir que fueran traídas a Kanto. La petición fue escuchada, y tras recibir la aprobación oficial del comité de la Liga Pokémon de Kanto, en pocos meses comenzó oficialmente la construcción de salones artísticos en todas las ciudades y pueblos importantes de la región. Y una de ellas, por supuesto, fue Ciudad Cerulean, el hogar de las conocidas Hermanas Sensacionales, y la líder del gimnasio local, Misty Waterflower.

No hace falta decir que fue una verdadera sorpresa para Misty que una de sus tres hermanas mayores de pronto mostrase interés en volver a trabajar con los Pokémon cuando hasta hacía dos años prefería disfrutar de hacer shows acuáticos, actuar o modelar. Sin embargo, todo el hype que surgió con lo de las Exhibiciones Pokémon rápidamente captó la atención de la segunda hermana, Violeta, que cuando vio la oportunidad decidió enrolarse en estas competencias. Y para gran sorpresa de Misty, resultó que no le iba del todo mal en ellas, todo el glamour y la atención que recibía del público le encantaba. Bien, con eso no había ningún problema, pero tras haber ganado dos Llaves de Princesa, a Violeta se le habían… subido los humos, al grado de que Misty estaba empezando a sentirse un poco fastidiada y aburrida. No tenía inconveniente en prestarle a algunos de sus Pokémon para estas competencias, pero tener que soportar que se la pasara presumiendo a diestra y siniestra de sus triunfos… eso ya se tornaba rutinario en poco tiempo.

Y por supuesto, cuando se llevó a cabo una de estas competencias en su ciudad natal, Misty, al igual que Daisy y Lily, se vieron obligadas a asistir para mostrar su apoyo a su hermana. Si bien las hermanas primera y tercera la estaban apoyando a viva voz, la menor solo lo hacía "nominalmente", pues en el fondo, esperaba que alguien le diera una lección. Ya estaban en la ronda de estilo libre, así que pronto se decidiría la ganadora.

Entre el público, en medio de los vítores, la única que no gritaba era Misty, prefiriendo descansar su cabeza sobre la mano con gesto de aburrimiento mientras observaba la presentación de Violeta, utilizando a Staryu, Corsola y Politoed. Viendo el lado positivo, Misty podía apreciar los adornos que les puso a sus Pokémon, se veían realmente lindos y claramente se estaban divirtiendo, además utilizar sus ataques de maneras tan creativas ocasionalmente le daba ideas para estrategias de batalla en el gimnasio. Eso era lo único que le ayudaba a sobrellevar el aburrimiento.

\- ¡WOOOOOOOHH! ¡Vamos, Violeta, así se hace! – gritaba emocionada Daisy.

\- ¡Tú ganas, hermanita, tú ganas! – decía a su vez Lily agitando los brazos. Luego se volteó hacia su hermana menor. – Misty, ¿por qué no animas a Violeta?

\- Lo estoy haciendo, ya con el solo hecho de estar aquí. – dijo la pelirroja con la voz seca. Como si intentara ser más sarcástica, sacó una pequeña banderita con la cara de su hermana y comenzó a ondearla. – Hurra, Violeta, hurra.

\- Increíble, ¿cómo es posible que no puedas estar emocionada con un espectáculo como este? – protestó Lily. Pero sin poder hacer más, volvió a animar a su otra hermana.

Misty exhaló otro suspiro. El espectáculo podría emocionarla, lo que no le emocionaba era el pensamiento de lo inevitablemente insoportable que se pondría Violeta una vez que ganara su tercera Llave de Princesa. Esta era la última que le faltaba para clasificar a la Clase Maestra, y ganar en su "terreno local" sin duda sería una gran marca para su (admitiéndolo todavía corto) historial de artista Pokémon. Pero siendo imparcial, la peliazul y los Pokémon lo estaban haciendo muy bien, y el gran final fue la prueba de ello: Staryu y Politoed lanzaron sus Chorros de Agua describiendo un patrón en espiral que Corsola congeló con un Rayo de Hielo, creando una impresionante escultura en el centro del escenario. Para estar algo limitada con los elementos por tener como especialidad el agua, ciertamente sabía aprovechar lo que tenía.

\- ¡Y eso es todo! – anunció Violeta, posando para el final.

\- ¡Una impresionante presentación de parte de Violeta, digna de una de las Hermanas Sensacionales de Ciudad Cerulean! – dijo la anunciadora. – ¡Démosle todos un fuerte aplauso!

La ovación no se hizo esperar, lo cual tenía sentido siendo ya que más de la mitad del público eran locales y por supuesto la apoyarían incondicionalmente. Misty fue la única que aplaudió a medias, porque aunque disfrutó de la presentación, con solo escuchar a su hermana allá abajo gritando "¡Gracias, gracias, los amo a todos!" mientras arrojaba besos a la multitud, sabía que en la noche se pondría a celebrar como nunca, y lo más probable era que no pudiese dormir.

\- Y ahora, nuestra última participante de este día. Directo desde el otro lado del océano, y ganadora del último título de Reina de Kalos, recibamos a… ¡Serena, de Pueblo Vaniville! – anunció la presentadora.

En el escenario apareció la última participante. En las pantallas gigantes se podía ver con más claridad: era una chica más o menos de la misma edad que Misty, con el cabello largo amarrado en cola de caballo de color miel y ojos azules. Misty admitió que le gustaba el diseño del vestido que traía puesto. Y mirando atrás, durante la ronda preliminar la vio ganar en su grupo en la pasarela usando un Pokémon que Misty nunca había visto, supuestamente, una evolución de Eevee conocida como Sylveon, y que admitiéndolo le pareció muy linda. Ahora estaba en el escenario con otros tres Pokémon diferentes, una Roselia, una Froslass y otro Pokémon de fuego amarillo y rojo algo más alto que ella con aspecto vulpino que Misty no reconoció, pero afortunadamente las pantallas tuvieron la gentileza de identificar como "Delphox". Misty imaginó que sería una especie nativa de Kalos.

\- ¡Yyyyy… comencemos!

La música se puso en marcha y con ella el espectáculo. Serena hizo que Roselia iniciara con una Danza de Pétalos por todo el escenario. Mientras estos todavía estaban en el aire, Delphox usó Fuerza Psíquica para hacer que se movieran en dirección hacia Froslass mientras esta ejecutaba un elegante giro, generando a su vez un Polvo de Nieve para congelarlos. Aun usando su poder psíquico para mantener los pétalos congelados en el aire, Delphox utilizó Fuego Místico para crear un aro llameante en el interior del aro de pétalos, y lo hizo estallar provocando que se fragmentaran creando un hermoso polvo de estrellas por todo el lugar.

\- Ay hermanita, como que te llegó competencia. – susurró Misty, viendo la presentación de Serena.

Por supuesto, esa frase se podía interpretar de varias formas, pero para Misty, eso quería decir que tal vez había aparecido la que podría darle a su hermana la lección de humildad que necesitaba. Tuvo que admitir que esa chica Serena sabía lo que hacía, mientras la veía a ella y a sus Pokémon moverse por todo el escenario, a pesar de lo arriesgado de tener a Pokémon con esos elementos específicos (hielo, hierba y fuego) era un gran riesgo, se sincronizaban con tal perfección que a pesar de tener a algunos en el público al borde del asiento casi esperando a que una chispa de fuego alcanzara a Roselia y la hiciera incendiarse o algo por el estilo, nunca sucedió. Tanto la artista como sus tres Pokémon sabían perfectamente donde estaban las otras, lo que tenían que hacer, cómo y cuándo.

\- Presumidas. – dijo Lily, cuando vio que Roselia y Froslass saltaron a través de unos aros de fuego creados por Delphox, dejando tras de ellas rastros de pétalos y nieve, y saliendo las dos sin una sola mancha.

Y al aproximarse al gran final, Roselia hizo surgir en todo el centro del escenario un gran tronco con ramas, pero sin hojas. Serena le ordenó lanzar encima de este árbol deshojado su Polvo Venenoso. Con su Fuego Místico, y un control que solo podría describirse como "perfecto", Delphox encendió todas las partículas tóxicas inflamables, y usó su poder psíquico para darle forma a las llamas, haciendo que estas tomaran forma como si fueran las hojas del árbol, lenguas de fuego. Pero no habían terminado todavía: Froslass le dio el toque final usando su poder de hielo para crear una especie de aurora boreal encima, con un poco de neblina a los pies del árbol para dar aún más profundidad al efecto.

\- ¡Y eso es todo! – dijo Serena, posando para el final de la música con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

Si Violeta recibió una gran ovación, la de Serena fue literalmente una ovación de pie. Hasta Misty quedó tan impresionada que cuando terminó también se paró a aplaudir, para disgusto de sus otras dos hermanas, que lo que estaban haciendo era abuchearla.

\- ¡Qué gran combinación de elementos, digna de una Reina de Kalos! – declaró la anunciadora. – ¡Muchas gracias, Serena! ¡Y ahora, que todas nuestras participantes suban al escenario, es hora de decidir quién es nuestra gran ganadora!

Las otras cinco finalistas, incluyendo a Violeta, se unieron a Serena en el escenario. Las cinco se pusieron en fila mientras la anunciadora levantaba la varita indicando a todo el público que tomaran las suyas para votar por su favorita. Misty sabía exactamente por quién NO quería votar, pero por cosa de "lealtad familiar" y porque tanto Violeta como las otras dos la estaban viendo y se darían cuenta si no lo hacía, presionó la luz azul para votar por ella. La gran mayoría de las luces que volaron desde el público, eran azules (para Violeta) o rosa claro (para Serena), con solo unas pocas en verde, amarillo, rojo y púrpura para las otras participantes. Finalmente, se anunciaron los resultados: un impresionante 45% de votos para Violeta… que hubiese sido suficiente de no ser porque Serena logró un 51%, con todo el 4% restante repartido entre las otras cuatro participantes. Desde donde estaba, Misty no necesitó acercarse para saber que en ese momento, la expresión de desconcierto de Violeta tendría que ser igual, si no es que peor, a la que tenían Daisy y Lily, pero tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reírse.

\- ¡Y nuestra gran ganadora es Serena! ¡Felicitaciones! – anunció la presentadora mientras el público (a excepción de unos cuantos y las hermanas de Misty) la ovacionaban. – ¡Y ahora, como reconocimiento a tu victoria, aquí la tienes, la Llave de Princesa de Cerulean!

La presentadora, que estaba acompañada por el Pokémon llavero, Klefki, que traía consigo la susodicha llave, se acercó a Serena para presentársela en cuanto el Pokémon la liberó. La llave tenía bordes de platino, con la punta hecha de oro, y en el agarradero tenía incrustado un zafiro con forma de lágrima.

\- ¡Muy bien, la Llave de Princesa de Cerulean es mía! – dijo Serena alzándola en alto, feliz por su victoria, mientras Violeta parecía debatirse en romper a llorar o querer lanzarse para quitársela. ¿Cómo pudo perder contra ella siendo local?

\- ¡Y con esto ha concluido nuestra competencia, aficionados! ¡Nos veremos en una próxima oportunidad y a nuestras participantes recuerden, sigan apuntando a la cima para convertirse en verdaderas reinas!

\- No puede ser, ¿Violeta realmente perdió? – dijo Lily. – ¿Y quién es esa tal Serena, de todos modos?

\- ¿Qué no pusiste atención? – dijo Misty. – La presentadora dijo que ganó el título de Reina de Kalos. Es decir, ¿hola? Ya es una veterana.

\- Tch, una veterana suertuda. – dijo Daisy.

Misty exhaló un suspiro de resignación. Si así estaban ellas dos, no quería imaginar cómo estaría Violeta que fue la que perdió directamente. Si había algo que la líder del Gimnasio Cerulean sabía perfectamente y de primera mano que no había por qué avergonzarse de perder contra alguien que tenía más experiencia que tú. Serena se veía más joven, pero teniendo ya un título de reina en su propia región, a diferencia de Violeta que acababa de iniciarse apenas ese año en estas competencias, ¿por qué iba a sorprenderles el resultado?

Por supuesto, Misty no se iba a quejar. Quería que alguien le diera una lección de humildad a su hermana, y Serena lo consiguió. Solo por eso, y por el gran espectáculo que dieron ella y sus Pokémon, valió la pena haber venido.

* * *

 _ **Media hora más tarde…**_

Concluida la exhibición, el público fue dejando el salón poco a poco. Había sido un gran espectáculo y los espectadores estaban muy satisfechos solo por haber podido verlo. En cuanto a las participantes, si bien algunas aceptaron su derrota después de darlo todo y se prometieron a sí mismas esforzarse más en su próxima competencia, otras no lo tomaron tan bien. Y entre estas últimas, por supuesto, estaba la hermana de Misty.

\- Anímate, Violeta, perdiste por muy poco. – decía Daisy.

\- Sí, ya lo lograrás a la próxima. – agregó Lily.

\- ¡Es que no es justo! – se quejaba la peliazul. – ¿Cómo me pudo ganar esa niña, y que es menos linda que yo?

\- Ya, ya, volvamos a casa, a prepararte. – dijo Daisy. – Solo necesitas una Llave de Princesa más, y todavía quedan varias competencias por delante. Los deslumbrarás a todos a la próxima.

Mientras veía a sus otras dos hermanas guiar a la deprimida Violeta hacia la puerta, Misty no pudo evitar sentir que era una de esas raras ocasiones cuando se alegraba de no ser hija única en su familia. Con Daisy y Lily para consolarla por su derrota ella no necesitaba tomar parte en eso. Además, todo el rato estuvo deseando que alguien la tirase de su pedestal, y con lo pesada que se había vuelto desde que se inició en las exhibiciones, mentiría si dijera de dientes para afuera que no se alegraba del resultado.

Y hablando de eso, de camino a la salida vio a través del corredor a la ganadora, la chica de pelo color miel, cuyo nombre, si había escuchado bien, era Serena. Acababa de salir de su camerino y se había puesto su ropa normal, y parecía estar felicitando a sus Pokémon por un trabajo bien hecho dándoles lo que parecían ser unos bocadillos. Sin saber muy bien por qué, se detuvo.

\- Ah, ¿chicas? Si quieren váyanse sin mí, las alcanzaré después. Me quedaré otro rato.

\- No te tardes mucho, acuérdate que tienes que hacerte cargo del gimnasio. – dijo Lily.

\- Como si necesitara un recordatorio de eso. – replicó Misty frunciendo el cejo. – Estaré de vuelta para la hora de la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin esperar respuesta, Misty se fue por su lado, en dirección hacia Serena mientras sus hermanas continuaban hacia la salida. En efecto, cuando se acercó a Serena, esta les estaba dando a sus Pokémon lo que parecían ser unos pastelillos de diferentes colores, y estos se veían encantados de comérselos con muchas ganas. Serena tenía cinco Pokémon en total: su Sylveon, las tres que utilizó para la ronda de estilo libre y otro que Misty tampoco reconoció: un pequeño con aspecto como de panda y gafas de sol sobre la cabeza, que parecía un poquito molesto, pero Serena le acariciaba la cabeza y le decía con voz amable:

\- Ya, ya, Pancham, tendrás tu oportunidad para la próxima. Teníamos que darles a Roselia y a Froslass su momento de brillar, ¿recuerdas?

\- Pan, pancham. – decía el pequeño, suavizando un poco su expresión. Luego este volteó a mirar a Misty, y Serena hizo lo propio.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – le preguntó.

\- No, yo solo… quería felicitarte por tu victoria. – dijo Misty. – Fue una presentación muy impresionante, en serio.

\- Gracias. – dijo Serena, poniéndose de pie. – Estuvimos ensayándola por casi dos semanas, me alegro que todo haya salido bien. ¿Y tú eres…?

\- Ah, disculpa mis modales. Me llamo Misty. Soy la líder del gimnasio Pokémon local. – dijo extendiéndole la mano.

\- Mucho gusto, Misty. – respondió Serena estrechándole la mano. De primera impresión parecía una chica bastante agradable. Misty se acercó más para echarle un ojo a sus compañeros.

\- Tienes unos Pokémon muy simpáticos y lindos. – comentó. En particular, pese a su afinidad por los Pokémon de tipo agua, no pudo evitar admirar el pelaje de Delphox, se veía realmente brillante y bien cuidado.

\- Gracias. Ya con esto ganamos nuestra última llave para entrar a la Clase Maestra de Kanto, estoy muy orgullosa de ellos. Muy bien todos, es hora de descansar, hoy fue un largo día.

Hecho esto, la chica tomó todas sus Pokébolas y los regresó a ellas, para luego meterlas en su bolsa. Ya estaba preparada para irse, pero Misty al ver que había podido trabar conversación con ella, se interesó más por la chica y algo en su interior la impulsó a querer seguir hablando.

\- Tu nombre es Serena, ¿verdad? – le dijo, a lo que Serena asintió. – Sabes, hace poco abrieron una nueva heladería cerca de aquí, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo? Si quieres te invito algo.

\- ¿En serio? Eso es muy amable, pero no quisiera molestarte. – respondió Serena.

\- No, no es molestia. – aseguró Misty. – Sería mi manera de darte las gracias.

\- ¿Gracias? – Serena la miró confusa. Acababan de conocerse, ¿por qué querría darle las gracias?

\- Una de las participantes a las que venciste en la ronda final, seguro la reconociste, pelo azul oscuro y largo. – dijo Misty, Serena asintió. – Es mi hermana, de hecho. Lo creas o no, desde que se metió en esto de las Exhibiciones Pokémon, le iba tan bien que se había empezado a volver insoportable. Bueno, más de lo usual, es lo duro de ser la hermana menor de mi familia.

\- Me lo imagino. – dijo Serena. Por supuesto, ella al ser hija única no tenía idea de cómo sería eso.

\- Y estos días, aquí entre nosotras, estaba empezando a desear que alguien la tirase de su pedestal, a ver si se le bajaban un poco los humos. – explicó Misty. – Y como si Arceus respondiera a mis plegarias, apareciste tú.

\- Oh, ya veo. – Serena finalmente entendió. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco, le parecía una situación muy divertida.

\- Entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿Un helado para ir a celebrar tu victoria? Va por mi cuenta. – insistió Misty.

\- Ya que lo pones de esa manera, sería muy grosero de mi parte rechazar tu amabilidad. – aceptó Serena. – En tal caso, llévame allá, soy nueva en la ciudad.

Dicho esto, las dos chicas dejaron el salón, dirigiéndose hacia la susodicha heladería. Misty tuvo la extraña sensación de que acababa de hacerse de una nueva y gran amiga. No tenía idea de cuánto.

* * *

 _ **Un poco después, en la heladería…**_

La nueva heladería que Misty mencionó era mucho más grande de lo que Serena se imaginaba, y estaba tan repleta que mientras Misty iba a pedir los helados, Serena tuvo que quedarse sentada en una de las mesas exteriores, todas adornadas con parasoles decorados como Pokébolas, apartándoles el lugar. Al cabo de unos minutos, Misty volvió con dos helados bien cremosos y llenos, combinados de chocolate y vainilla, se sentó frente a Serena y le pasó uno quedándose con el otro.

\- Buen provecho. – dijo Misty, tomando su propia cuchara para empezar a comer.

\- Hmm, qué rico. – dijo Serena. – Tendré que recordar venir aquí cada vez que visite esta ciudad.

Mientras comían sus helados, Serena volvió a mirar a su alrededor, y no pudo evitar notar que muchas de las mesas a su alrededor estaban ocupadas por parejas. Eso era difícil de ignorar, especialmente cuando se podían escuchar a algunas chicas decir "Vamos, di aaahhh" tratando de meterles la cuchara en la boca a sus novios, y otras tantas iban un poco más allá de "limpiarles" el helado que les quedaba en la comisura de los labios.

\- El lugar es muy popular para las citas. – dijo Misty, sabiendo lo que Serena estaba pensando con solo mirarla.

\- Debe ser genial, poder venir con alguien especial. – dijo Serena, con sus pensamientos de pronto dirigiéndose a alguien en particular.

\- Sí, lo es. – dijo Misty, también pensando en a quién más le gustaría invitar algún día. – Mientras tanto, ¿qué tal si aprovechamos de conocernos mejor? ¿Me cuentas un poco sobre ti?

\- Je, no hay mucho que contar. – dijo la chica. – Provengo del Pueblo Vaniville, en la región Kalos.

\- La región Kalos, allí fue donde se originaron las Exhibiciones Pokémon, ¿verdad?

\- Así es. – dijo Serena. – Aunque después de mi primer año, me di cuenta de que tenía mucho por aprender, así que decidí intentar cambiar un poco mi enfoque, y probar suerte como coordinadora en los Concursos Pokémon. Decidí viajar por Hoenn, y posteriormente por Sinnoh.

\- ¿Y qué tal te fue? – preguntó Misty, interesada.

\- No tan mal, aunque lo diga yo. – dijo Serena con modestia. – Llegué a los cuatro mejores en el Gran Festival de Hoenn, y quedé de segunda en el de Sinnoh. No lo niego, me hubiese gustado ganar, pero di lo mejor de mí y me siento satisfecha. Bien lo valió solo por la experiencia, y además, en esas regiones fue que pude conocer a mi Roselia y mi Froslass.

\- Claro, conocer nuevos Pokémon y nuevos amigos es algo que siempre vale la pena dondequiera que vayas. – dijo Misty.

\- Así es. – Serena estuvo de acuerdo. – Y todo lo que aprendí en Hoenn y Sinnoh me sirvió de mucho para mejorar mis presentaciones y volver a intentar convertirme en la Reina de Kalos. Y por fin lo logré el año pasado.

\- Felicidades por eso. – dijo Misty. – Y si no te importa que te lo pregunte, ¿algún motivo de que decidieras intentarlo ahora en Kanto? Solo lo digo porque, si no me equivoco, apenas hace un año que decidieron empezar a hacerse Exhibiciones Pokémon en esta región.

\- De hecho, sí lo hay. – dijo Serena. – Aquí en Kanto hay alguien, a quien le prometí que me haría más fuerte, a quien le dije que él sería mi meta. Él siempre ha luchado por sus sueños y nunca se da por vencido, y me inspiró a seguir su ejemplo haciéndolo con los míos. Cuando supe que se abrirían las Exhibiciones Pokémon aquí en Kanto, pensé que si venía aquí tal vez él podría verme. Quiero que vea todo lo que he progresado desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Misty sonrió de medio lado. Ella era muy buena para leer a las personas por el lenguaje corporal y la voz, y a juzgar por la forma en como Serena hablaba de esta persona, sin mencionar que de pronto se llevó la mano hacia el listón azul que llevaba en el cuello, no tenía que ser una genio para juntar las piezas y darse cuenta de que sin duda se trataría de un chico que le gustaba. Por supuesto, Serena no tardó mucho en sentir la mirada y se puso algo incómoda con ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves así?

\- Vamos, no finjas. Evidentemente es un chico que te gusta mucho, ¿verdad? – dijo Misty. Serena no respondió, pero el rubor en sus mejillas, desviar la mirada y ponerse a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente era toda la respuesta que la pelirroja necesitaba. Sin embargo, por no ser mala con ella, decidió darle un poco de ánimos. – Oye, si haces una presentación la mitad de buena que la que hiciste hoy, te aseguro que lo dejarás totalmente deslumbrado.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- No, no lo creo, lo sé. – dijo Misty. – Tienes talento, Serena, eso puedo verlo. Y además, tengo el presentimiento de que dejarás una marca como la primera Reina de Kanto en las Exhibiciones Pokémon.

\- Gracias, significa mucho para mí que digas eso. – dijo Serena con viva gratitud. – De acuerdo, ahora creo que es tu turno de contarme un poco sobre ti. Habías dicho que eras líder de gimnasio, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, en efecto. El gimnasio Cerulean se especializa en Pokémon de tipo agua. Crecí rodeada de ellos toda mi vida, y por eso he llegado a amarlos como no tienes idea.

\- Qué lindo. – dijo Serena.

\- Aunque al principio, decidí viajar un poco para mejorar mis habilidades, antes de asumir el puesto. – explicó Misty. – El gimnasio le pertenece a mi familia, y como somos cuatro hermanas, ellas estaban primero en la línea para heredarlo. Pero a ellas no les gustan las batallas como a mí. En vez de eso, prefieren hacer shows acuáticos con los Pokémon. No es que tenga nada en contra de eso, pero como descuidaron el otro aspecto, no tienes idea de lo dañada que quedó la reputación de nuestro gimnasio por culpa de ellas.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste al respecto? – preguntó Serena.

\- Ya después de unos dos o tres años de viajar y ganar experiencia, decidí que era hora de volver a casa. – dijo Misty. – Y justo a tiempo, nuestro gimnasio estaba a punto de ser evaluado por el comité de inspección de la Liga Pokémon, y estuvimos así de cerca de que nos lo clausuraran.

\- Oh, no. – dijo Serena, tapándose la boca. – Pero al final todo salió bien, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, todo salió bien. – dijo Misty. – No lo niego, a veces extraño poder viajar, pero el gimnasio es mi hogar, y siempre me alegra tener ese lugar al cuál volver a casa.

\- Sí, sé lo que es eso. – dijo Serena, terminándose la última cucharada de su helado. – Bueno, muchas gracias por el helado, Misty, un placer conversar contigo.

\- No, al contrario, el placer fue todo mío. – dijo Misty. – ¿Ya te vas?

\- Sí, tengo que volver al Centro Pokémon. – dijo Serena. – Voy a estar en la ciudad un par de días más, por si quieres hablar de nuevo, puedes encontrarme allá.

\- Tal vez pase, si no estoy demasiado ocupada. – dijo Misty. – Ya sabes, si no vienen muchos retadores y eso al gimnasio.

\- Je, claro, por supuesto. – dijo Serena. – De cualquier manera, gracias por invitarme, nos vemos.

\- Sí, adiós.

Despidiéndose de su nueva amiga, Misty miró como la joven artista de Kalos emprendía su camino hacia el Centro Pokémon, mientras ella terminaba de comerse lo que quedaba de su helado sin prisa, quizás después ordenaría un segundo. A primera instancia, le pareció que Serena era una chica linda, dulce y por demás agradable, sin mencionar realmente talentosa si esa presentación que hizo durante la competencia decía algo. Aparte, estaba esa determinación que tenía, impulsada el deseo de querer impresionar a ese muchacho que le gustaba. Algunos dirían que era cursi, pero Misty creía que era admirable, además, ella sabía perfectamente que siempre era una gran fuente de motivación hacer algo no solo por ti, sino por otra persona.

* * *

 _ **Después de un par de días…**_

Los siguientes dos días, Misty estuvo tan ocupada atendiendo retadores en el gimnasio que lamentablemente no tuvo tiempo de ir a visitar a Serena en el Centro Pokémon local como había prometido. Tuvo suerte que para esa tarde sus hermanas tenían programado un show acuático, así que finalmente estaba libre. Serena dijo que se quedaría un par de días más, tal vez con suerte podría verla antes de que se marchara. Dejó su bicicleta en el aparcadero y tras colocarle el seguro, subió las escaleras.

\- Espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde. – se dijo, regañándose mentalmente por no haber intercambiado información de contacto con Serena mientras estaban en la heladería.

Afortunadamente, cuando entró, en la recepción pudo verla de espaldas, estaba conversando con la enfermera Joy y entregándole algo, lo que parecían ser un par de cajitas. Dio un suspiro de alivio, su nueva amiga todavía no se había ido.

\- ¡Oye, Serena! – la llamó. La chica inmediatamente volteó a verla mientras se acercaba.

\- Ah, Misty. – Serena sonrió al verla. – Creo que no hará falta después de todo, enfermera Joy.

\- Bueno, eso nos facilita las cosas. – La enfermera Joy sacó de debajo del mostrador las dos cajitas que Serena le había entregado, y Misty pudo notar que estaban muy bien decoradas, y una de las dos tenía lo que parecía ser una tarjetita.

\- Misty, qué gusto verte de nuevo. – dijo Serena. – Llegaste justo a tiempo, ya estaba a punto de marcharme.

\- Me lo imaginaba. – dijo la pelirroja, que se rascó detrás de la cabeza. – Qué tonta fui, debí haber intercambiado información de contacto contigo mientras estábamos en la heladería.

\- Sí, eso hubiese sido conveniente, aunque por fortuna yo estaba planeando dejarte la mía, por si decidías venir y yo ya me había ido. – dijo Serena.

\- De todos modos, no hará daño. Enfermera Joy, ¿tienes papel y lápiz que me prestes?

\- Claro, aquí tienes. – replicó la enfermera, sacando del bolsillo de su delantal una pluma y una pequeña libreta y pasándoselos a Misty. La pelirroja escribió algo rápidamente, arrancó la hoja y se la entregó a Serena, devolviéndole la libreta y la pluma a Joy y agradeciéndoselos.

\- Mi número personal y el de mi gimnasio, y también mi dirección de correo electrónico, para que sigamos en contacto.

\- Muchas gracias. – dijo Serena guardando la hoja y agarrando las dos cajitas para dárselas a Misty. – A decir verdad, yo también tenía algo para ti. Quería agradecerte por invitarme el helado, así que te preparé algo. En esta caja hay un pastel, y en esta otra unos Poképuffs para tus Pokémon. Me dijiste que tu gimnasio se especializa en tipo agua, así que los preparé especialmente para ellos, espero que les gusten.

\- Vaya, muchas gracias, eso es muy considerado de tu parte. – dijo Misty.

\- Ah, y mi dirección de contacto está en la tarjeta. – agregó Serena. – Incluí también mi canal de PokéVisión, por si te gustaría seguirme allí.

\- Grandioso, así podré estar al tanto de tus actividades.

\- Bueno, enfermera Joy, gracias por todo, es hora de que me vaya. – se despidió Serena.

\- Que tengas un buen viaje. – replicó la enfermera.

Saliendo del Centro Pokémon, Misty decidió acompañar a Serena hasta la salida de la ciudad, para charlar un poco antes de despedirse. Las dos no parecían acabar de conocerse, sino que cualquiera que las viera desde afuera podría pensar que eran las mejores amigas, por mucho que se reían y disfrutaban de pasar el rato con la otra. En el camino, Misty finalmente no pudo resistirse a querer echarle una probadita al pastel. Serena le dijo que lo hiciera con toda confianza, pues ella misma lo había preparado.

\- Hmm, esto está riquísimo. – dijo la pelirroja. – ¿En serio lo preparaste tú?

\- No es por presumir, pero se me da muy bien la repostería. – respondió Serena con modestia.

\- Wow, yo no podría hacer esto ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. – dijo Misty. – Quienquiera que sea ese chico, será muy afortunado si puede comer algo como esto regularmente.

\- Eso espero. – dijo Serena. – Es un glotón, sé que le encanta comer, y en cantidades enormes.

\- Suena como alguien a quien yo conozco. – sonrió Misty. – Y hablando de glotones, más vale que oculte esto de mis hermanas. Están en una de sus dietas, pero si llegan siquiera a verlo o a olerlo, no van a poder resistirse, y luego me culparán por eso.

Serena se rio ante ese comentario. Parecía que Misty tenía una relación bastante peculiar con sus hermanas, por lo que había podido deducir con lo que habían hablado hasta ese momento. Ella parecía ser la que destacaba del resto por ser completamente diferente. Finalmente, las dos llegaron hasta la salida de la ciudad y se detuvieron para despedirse.

\- Bueno, creo que hasta aquí puedo acompañarte. – dijo Misty.

\- Sí, desde aquí seguiré por mi cuenta, tengo que llegar para la competencia final. – dijo Serena. – Aunque antes de eso, también hay otra parada que necesito hacer.

\- ¿Otra parada?

\- El cumpleaños de un amigo se aproxima, pero ya que coincide con la competencia final no podré asistir. – explicó Serena. – Así que pienso pasar a darle un pequeño regalo por adelantado.

\- Hmm, y este amigo… ¿de casualidad es ese chico que te gusta? – preguntó Misty interesada.

\- Pues… sí, de hecho lo es. – respondió Serena tímidamente, mientras se sonrojaba y jugaba con sus dedos. Misty entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de medio lado. Al parecer alguien estaba muy enamorada.

\- Ya veo. En ese caso, el mejor de los éxitos en tu espectáculo. – dijo Misty. – Y con ese chico también.

\- Gracias. Tal vez pase de visita en otra ocasión.

Despidiéndose de su nueva amiga, Misty dio la vuelta y empezó a pedalear de vuelta a su gimnasio, mientras que Serena se puso en marcha hacia el camino. Se sentía muy animada ante el prospecto de poder ganar también en la región Kanto. Tal vez, con suerte, él la vería por televisión. Ya estando en las afueras de Ciudad Cerulean y con la civilización casi fuera de vista, sacó de su bolsa una Pokébola.

\- Sal un rato. – dijo mientras las activaba, para dejar salir a su ocupante.

\- ¡Ninja!

El Pokémon en cuestión era un Greninja, aunque a rasgos generales difería de los miembros normales de esta especie en unos detalles en negro y rojo alrededor de su cara, y una shuriken gigantesca que permanecía en su espalda hecha de pura agua.

\- Puedes salir a tomar algo de aire. Estoy segura de que Ash estará muy feliz de verte. – dijo la chica con alegría.

Serena no supo si fue cosa del destino encontrarse con el Greninja que perteneció a Ash, pero no se quejó de haberlo hecho. La rana ninja se había pasado los últimos cuatro o cinco años recorriendo toda la región de Kalos casi hasta el último centímetro cuadrado, en busca de destruir todos los remanentes de ese desastre provocado por el Equipo Flare, para asegurarse de que esa catástrofe que vivió Ciudad Lumiose no volviera a suceder nunca más. Serena tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que, una vez cumplida su misión, Greninja deliberadamente la buscó, para que lo ayudase a volver a reunirse con su entrenador otra vez. Ese iba a ser su regalo para Ash antes de su cumpleaños. No le cabía duda de que se pondría muy feliz de ver a este viejo amigo nuevamente después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Tres meses más tarde…**_

Aunque Serena y Misty no se vieron en persona desde aquel entonces, la artista-coordinadora comenzó a llamar al gimnasio con regularidad para saludarla, usualmente una o dos veces por semana. A su vez, Misty, comenzó a seguir el canal de Serena en PokéVisión para estar al tanto de sus actividades. Los videos de la chica de verdad le gustaron, y hasta le hicieron considerar la posibilidad de abrir su propio canal en un futuro cercano. Por supuesto, el momento de la coronación llegó cuando finalmente llegó el día de la Exhibición de Clase Maestra, la competencia por el título de Reina de Kanto. Aunque Daisy y Lily apoyaban al 100% a Violeta (que admitiéndolo, se había esforzado mucho y se había ganado su lugar para llegar hasta ese punto), mientras lo veía por televisión, Misty se estaba inclinando mucho más por apoyar a Serena, y sobra decir que se alegró mucho cuando su amiga recibió el trofeo de la ganadora y fue coronada junto con sus Pokémon.

Por supuesto, Misty no planeaba decir nada de eso en voz alta para no incomodar más a Violeta de lo que ya estaba ("siempre habrá el próximo año", eran lo que le decían Daisy y Lily), así que se limitó a llamar a Serena para felicitarla por su victoria en privado, y decirle que si podía, pasara de visita por el gimnasio para poder hacerlo en persona. Serena prometió que lo haría en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad, tal vez en unas semanas pasaría por la ciudad.

Aquel día, Misty estaba en medio de una batalla oficial de gimnasio contra otro más de los retadores que habían venido a desafiarla. El entrenador en cuestión entró jactándose mucho por haber ganado ya su quinta medalla regional, y parecía venir muy confiado con un equipo que parecía preparado para cualquier cosa que pudiera tirarle el gimnasio. Tuvo que admitir que lo hizo bien al principio: su Electabuzz derrotó a Starmie, y después de que el primero cayera a manos de Seadra y empatara contra su Luxio, los dos se quedaron con un solo Pokémon para el desafío. El retador parecía estar muy confiado cuando sacó a su Ivysaur, convencido de que podría manejar cualquier cosa que Misty fuera a tirarle. Sin duda no se esperaba que la líder de gimnasio fuese a sacarle su artillería más pesada, y ahora estaba pagando el precio por su arrogancia.

\- ¡Gyarados, Lanzallamas!

\- ¡ROAAAAAAARR!

Tras un potente rugido y un intenso chorro de fuego, yacía sobre una de las plataformas de la piscina un Ivysaur cocinado a término medio, incapaz de volverse a levantar, y del otro lado un entrenador cuya quijada amenazaba con caerse hasta el suelo.

\- ¡Ivysaur ya no puede pelear! ¡Gyarados gana y la victoria es para la líder de gimnasio! – declaró Daisy, que estaba haciendo de árbitro oficial en ese encuentro.

\- ¡No es justo! ¿Cómo pude perder así? – exclamó el retador, recogiendo a su Pokémon rostizado, e incrédulo.

\- Mucho pedir para un entrenador que se jacta de haber ganado su quinta medalla. – dijo Misty, acercándose para acariciar a su Gyarados por un trabajo bien hecho.

\- ¡Esto no ha terminado, volveré! – dijo el retador, yéndose furioso y resonando sus pisadas mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del gimnasio.

\- Caray, qué mal perdedor. – dijo Misty regresando a Gyarados a su Pokébola.

\- ¿Ese fue el último retador? – preguntó Daisy. – Ya es hora de que cerremos el gimnasio.

\- Sí, ya tuve suficiente por el día de hoy. – dijo Misty.

Misty estiró un poco los brazos. Tal vez después se sentiría con ganas de ir a nadar un poco, para relajarse, pues ese día había tenido ya cinco batallas en total, todas con victorias para ella. En el corredor, se topó con Lily, que venía con una pila de correo tradicional. Mayormente cartas o regalos de admiradores, y estaba apartando cuáles eran para ella y para las otras.

\- Oye, feíta, esta es para ti. – le dijo tirándole a Misty un sobre amarillo. Este tenía sello oficial de la Liga Pokémon, toda la correspondencia oficial de la liga siempre iba dirigida específicamente a la líder del gimnasio.

\- Muchas gracias. – dijo Misty, algo molesta tanto por el término de "feíta" como por que le lanzaran el sobre de esa manera. Sin embargo, la molestia se le pasó cuando vio lo que era.

Desde hacía unos meses, el comité de la Liga Pokémon estaba haciendo sorteos de premios variados entre líderes de gimnasio y miembros oficiales, entre los que se incluían vehículos como autos y motocicletas, premios en efectivo, kits de entrenamiento Pokémon de última generación, y en el caso de Misty, certificados para unas vacaciones a cualquier destino turístico de su preferencia, dentro o fuera de la región Kanto si lo deseaban, con todos los gastos pagos. Este particularmente tenía para tres semanas con todo pagado, con plaza para ella y otras dos personas. Lo único que tenía que hacer era enviar adjunto el sello de aceptación junto con su información personal y la de sus dos acompañantes. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿a quiénes invitaría?

No pasó mucho antes de que Lily se diera cuenta de que su pequeña hermana sonreía con deleite por lo que tenía enfrente. Fuera lo que fuera, la chica pelirrosa usualmente no podía aguantarse a curiosearle las cosas a la menor, especialmente cuando esta conseguía algo para ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa, por qué sonríes así?

\- Por nada. – dijo Misty, agarrando celosamente su sobre para resguardar el contenido.

\- Uno no sonríe así por nada. ¿Qué te enviaron? – insistió Lily.

\- Nada que sea de tu incumbencia. – dijo Misty. – Lo envió la liga, así que es mío.

\- No seas mala, déjame ver. – dijo, yéndosele encima, pero Misty se le adelantó.

\- Que no. ¡No, Lily, ya dije que no!

Misty echó hacia atrás la mano con la que sostenía el sobre, mientras con la otra trataba de mantener a raya a Lily de quitarle el sobre. A pesar de ser la menor de las cuatro, Misty estaba mucho más acostumbrada al esfuerzo físico que las otras tres, y aunque Lily forcejeaba, no fue capaz de someterla ni de quitarle el sobre para averiguar lo que contenía. Por supuesto, Misty no podía permitirlo, ya que en cuanto lo viera, querría que lo compartiera. Y por supuesto, la idea que sus otras hermanas tenían de compartir era "lo tuyo es nuestro, y lo nuestro es nuestro".

\- ¡Déjame ver, déjame verlo! – chillaba Lily estirando las manos.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no, déjame en paz! – exclamaba Misty, manteniendo el sobre fuera de su alcance.

\- Wow, wow, ¿qué sucede aquí? – salió de pronto al paso la voz de Daisy. Misty se tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que el sobre ya no estaba en su mano sino en la de la hermana mayor.

\- ¡Daisy, dame eso! – gritó Misty, tratando de quitárselo, pero igual que ella detuvo a Lily, Daisy la detuvo a ella alejándola del sobre, y la tercera hermana aprovechó de agarrarla por debajo de las axilas para que la mayor pudiese sacar el contenido del sobre. Misty comenzó a patalear. – ¡Tramposa, suéltame!

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Oh, vaya, ¿qué les parece? – dijo la rubia al extraer el contenido del sobre, y los ojos le brillaron mientras comenzaba a leer en voz alta:

" _ **Felicidades, es usted uno(a) de los felices ganadores del sorteo anual del Comité de la Liga Pokémon, y su premio son unas vacaciones totalmente pagadas para tres personas por tres semanas a cualquier destino turístico de su elección, dentro o fuera de la región Kanto, incluyendo estadía en el hotel y viaje en el crucero de lujo oficial S.S. Anne que sale desde el puerto de Ciudad Vermillion. Adjunto está la forma de aceptación que solo requiere de su sello de aprobación oficial con los datos personales de las tres personas que tomarán este viaje, y solo debe enviarlo en un plazo de diez días hábiles después de recibir este mensaje para hacerlo efectivo.**_

 _ **Atentamente, del escritorio del Secretario General de la Liga Pokémon."**_

\- ¿Vacaciones pagadas? ¿Totalmente? ¿A cualquier destino? ¿Crucero de lujo? – exclamó Lily, soltando a Misty y acercándose a ver con sus propios ojos el certificado.

\- Vaya, Lily, me sorprende que hayas procesado toda esa información. Y tú, devuélveme eso. – dijo Misty, quitándole a Daisy el sobre.

\- ¡Misty, esto es grandioso! – exclamó Lily, como una niña a punto de abrir sus regalos de navidad. – ¡Di que me llevarás, di que sí, di que sí!

\- Calmada. – dijo Misty. – Este premio es mío y soy yo quien decide quién me va a acompañar.

\- Ay, vamos, no seas mala. – insistió la pelirrosa. – Tienes dos plazas extra, ¿qué te cuesta darle una a tu querida hermana? Y algo más, creo que a Violeta le vendría también de maravilla, después de ese fiasco al haber perdido en la Exhibición de Clase Maestra.

\- ¿Tienes que recordármelo? – dijo Misty.

Después de la competencia de Clase Maestra, Violeta pasó una semana entera lamentándose por no haber podido ganar el título de Reina de Kanto, y lo más irónico, fue que quien la derrotó fue nada más y nada menos que Serena, la misma que le ganó la Llave de Princesa de Cerulean meses atrás. Ya era bastante malo haber perdido contra ella en su propia ciudad, pero ser derrotada dos veces por la misma persona fue un golpe todavía más bajo, y de hecho aún no se reponía del todo. Y por supuesto Misty, que con todo lo que había estado esforzándose en el gimnasio ya sentía que se había ganado unas vacaciones y tenía toda la intención de aprovechar este premio que acababa de ganarse, no tenía ganas de ninguna manera de tener que soportar a su quejumbrosa hermana. Lo mejor que podía hacer era ir "apartando" las dos plazas adicionales, y rápido.

\- Ya tengo en mente a alguien a quien invitaré a esto. – dijo con firmeza. – Y no es ninguna de ustedes, lo siento mucho.

\- ¿Eeehh? Ay, vamos, no seas mala. ¿A quién más podrías invitar? – preguntó Lily.

\- Si tuviera que adivinar, yo diría que el primero en su lista sería cierto entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. – dijo Daisy, como sin querer la cosa. Pero hasta Lily entendió lo que quiso decir.

\- ¿Ash? Está bien, Misty puede llevar a su novio, pero todavía queda una plaza. La mía.

\- ¡Por enésima vez, Ash no es mi novio! – exclamó Misty, aunque por dentro no quería tener que decirlo así. – ¿Y qué pasó con eso que dijiste de que "Violeta necesita las vacaciones"?

\- Ah, ella sobrevivirá. – replicó Lily. – Vamos, Misty, sé buena y comparte con tu hermana.

\- Sí, cómo ustedes han compartido todo conmigo. – fue la respuesta de Misty. – No, señorita, ninguna de ustedes vendrá. En cuanto encuentre a alguien más que ocupe la tercera plaza voy a enviar esto.

\- ¡Misty, no seas cruel!

Justo en ese momento, oportuna o inoportunamente, sonó el intercomunicador de la entrada del gimnasio, pero con Misty y Lily discutiendo, y Daisy ocupada divirtiéndose al ver a Lily suplicándole a Misty que la dejara ir en ese viaje, Violeta era la única que quedaba para ir a contestarlo. Sin estar de mucho humor, la chica pulsó el botón de "Solo audio" antes de responder, pues en su estado actual no le interesaba quien pudiera ser.

\- Quienquiera que sea, lo sentimos, pero el gimnasio ya cerró por hoy. – dijo. – Si viene a retar a la líder, por favor venga otro día, gracias.

\- _No soy una retadora._ – respondió una voz femenina, que extrañamente a Violeta se le hizo familiar. – _Solo venía para saludar a Misty, ¿puedo pasar?_

\- Ah, ¿así que eres su amiga? Espera un momentito. – dijo Violeta. – ¡Oye, feíta, tienes una visita!

\- ¡Haz que pase, dile que ya voy! – respondió Misty.

Violeta fue a dirigirse a la puerta para abrirle la entrada a quienquiera que fuese la visitante. Cuál sería su sorpresa de encontrarse en la puerta con una chica de pelo color miel y ojos azules. Ahora estaba vestida diferente a cómo la recordaba, con un atuendo más modesto: un vestido rosa claro, amarrado en el cuello con un listón azul, encima de este un chaleco largo rojo con bolsillos enormes, medias negras hasta la mitad del muslo y botas marrones. Pero sabía perfectamente que era ella, y estaría de más decir que no estaba nada feliz de verla.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Ya no me atormentaste lo suficiente? – dijo al reconocerla.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¿No tuviste suficiente con derrotarme? – volvió a preguntar Violeta. – ¿Vienes a restregarme tu victoria en la cara?

\- Violeta, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Misty, que ya venía acercándose. – ¿Esa es la forma de saludar a los visitantes?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por qué otra cosa si no iba a venir aquí? – protestó la peliazul.

\- Quizás porque ella y yo somos amigas. – dijo Misty, interponiéndose entre su hermana y la visitante, como si tratara de protegerla. – Hola, Serena, qué gusto de verte. Disculpa los modales de mi hermana, es que sigue molesta contigo porque le ganaste por el título de Reina de Kanto.

\- No hay problema. – dijo la chica, un poco aliviada de que su amiga saliera en su defensa.

\- Un momento, ¿desde cuándo es que ustedes dos son amigas? – preguntó Violeta.

\- Desde que te derrotó, de hecho. – dijo Misty, acercándose para darle un fuerte abrazo. – Felicidades por convertirte en Reina de Kanto. Vi tu última presentación en PokéVisión, estuvo increíble.

\- Muchas gracias. – dijo Serena. Después de soltarse del abrazo, sacó de su bolsa una pequeña canasta cubierta. – Oye, traje algunos pastelillos para ti y tus hermanas, y puffs para sus Pokémon.

\- Ja, ¿crees que nos vas a ganar con unos pastelillos? – dijo Violeta. – Por favor, ¿por quién me tomas?

\- Violeta, ya deja el rencor. – dijo Misty. – Serena, ¿por qué no pasas a la sala y nos esperas? Prepararé algo de té para acompañar los pastelillos. Violeta, acompáñala, y por lo que más quieras, trata de contenerte hasta que llegue, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Muy bien, hermanita, como quieras. – dijo Violeta de mala gana.

Serena pasó con Violeta a la sala. La peliazul le indicó que se sentara en uno de los sillones, mientras esperaban a que la hermana menor volviera. Todavía intentando suavizar un poco las tensiones, Serena tímidamente sacó uno de sus pastelillos y trató de presentárselo a Violeta como una "ofrenda de paz". La segunda hermana se mostró un poco reacia, pero ya técnicamente estaban fuera de la dieta, y supuso que no haría daño probarlo. Y para gran alivio de la chica de Kalos, tuvo el efecto deseado, pues Violeta admitió que era delicioso y la felicitó cuando le dijo que los había preparado ella misma. No obstante, le dejó claro que todavía no la había perdonado por haberle ganado en la competencia, y Serena no tuvo más remedio que aceptar eso. No lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

\- Disculpen la espera.

Misty llegó seguida de sus otras dos hermanas, y trayendo consigo una bandeja con el juego de té. Daisy y Lily se sentaron mientras Misty ponía las tacitas sobre la mesa y empezaba a servir el té, y a su vez Serena sacó más pastelillos para ofrecérselos. Pero cuando estaban a punto de empezar a comer, Serena se fijó en algo en la pared que tenía enfrente. Específicamente, el mural que estaba repleto con varias fotografías. Misty no tardó en darse cuenta que miraba algo fijamente quedándose con su propio pastelillo en la mano sin morderlo.

\- ¿Te pasa algo, Serena?

\- Esas fotografías… ¿te molesta si las miro un momento? – preguntó algo insegura la aludida.

\- Claro… ¿por qué no?

Misty se extrañó por la petición, pero imaginó que no haría ningún daño. Serena, por otro lado, supo que tenía que acercarse para estar segura. Al poder ver de cerca todas las fotos, en todas ellas se encontraba una Misty mucho más joven, tal vez de doce o trece años, con el pelo amarrado en una pequeña coleta de lado. Pero lo que le sorprendió, fue que en la mayoría de esas fotos (casi todas, en realidad) también se encontraba un muchacho. Era algo más bajito que Misty en las fotos, de pelo negro alborotado y con una gorra roja y blanca, pero lo que lo delatarían eran las marcas de zigzag en sus mejillas, sus ojos marrones y el Pikachu en su hombro. ¿Sería posible? ¿Acaso era él?

\- Misty… este muchacho que está en las fotos contigo…

\- ¿Ash? ¿Qué pasa con él? – dijo Misty, todavía sin tener idea de lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Ash? ¿Por casualidad su apellido no es… Ketchum? ¿Y viene de Pueblo Paleta? – preguntó Serena, aunque ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta.

\- Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? – dijo Misty. – ¿Lo conoces?

\- Sí, algo así. – dijo Serena, de pronto teniendo un mal presentimiento. – De hecho… Misty, ¿recuerdas eso que hablamos cuando nos conocimos? ¿Qué había un muchacho que me gustaba?

\- Sí, ¿pero eso tiene que ver con…? – Los engranes en el cerebro de Misty echaron a andar, y no tardó mucho en conectar las ideas. – Espera… ¿estás tratando de decir que…? No, no me digas que él… que tú… Ash…

Igual que antes, el silencio de Serena era toda la respuesta que Misty necesitaba. No podía creerlo. Y de pronto todo tomaba sentido. El chico del que Serena le habló, era alguien que luchaba por sus sueños y no se daba por vencido, y la inspiró a seguir su ejemplo. Igual que Ash inspiró a Misty durante ese tiempo que viajaron juntos, aunque ella no lo admitiese de dientes para afuera al principio. Y también Serena mencionó que era un glotón empedernido. Y ella recordaba que si había una cosa que tendría prioridad para Ash con respecto al entrenamiento, las batallas y los Pokémon, eso era la comida.

Entretanto, el trío de las Hermanas Sensacionales mayores rápidamente intercambiaron miradas entre ellas. Para ninguna era un secreto que Misty se enorgullecía de ser considerada la "mejor amiga de Ash Ketchum" y que en el fondo ella esperaba llegar a algo más (aunque lo negara en público). También sabían perfectamente lo sensible que era su hermana menor cuando se trataba de Ash, o específicamente, de que alguna chica pudiese potencialmente acaparar la atención del entrenador. Sin decirse palabras, las tres supieron perfectamente que el mensaje era "aquí van a volar chispas y rodar cabezas, mejor nos largamos mientras podemos", y sin perder tiempo se retiraron de la sala, dejando a Misty y Serena a solas. La artista-coordinadora de pronto sintió una corriente de aire ártico en la atmósfera, y tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que tal vez no debió quedarse a solas con la líder del gimnasio.

\- No sabía que… tú también conocieras a Ash. – dijo Serena.

\- Sí, lo conozco muy bien. – dijo la pelirroja. – Vaya, el mundo es un lugar muy pequeño. Entonces, ese chico que te gustaba, ¿es Ash?

\- Sí, así es. – dijo Serena. – Así que… tú también viajaste con él.

\- Lo conocí cuando apenas estaba comenzando como entrenadora. – dijo Misty. – Él también era un novato en ese entonces. Qué recuerdos.

\- Ya veo. – murmuró Serena. Al ver de nuevo las fotografías, Serena sintió deseos de hacer esa pregunta, con todo y no sentirse del todo segura de si quería saber la respuesta. – Misty, tú y Ash… ¿ustedes son cercanos?

\- ¿Cuándo dices cercanos, quieres decir… "cercanos"? – Misty puntualizó las comillas haciendo el gesto con los dedos para que Serena captara el mensaje, y la chica asintió, confirmándolo.

\- Discúlpame, no es que quiera ser entrometida, pero necesito saber si… – Serena se sonrojó intensamente, incapaz de pronunciar la palabra. No obstante, Misty no necesitó que lo hiciera, sabía perfectamente lo que ella quería decir.

\- *Suspiro*, mira, creo que esa pregunta tiene dos respuestas. – dijo Misty. – En primer lugar, solo te voy a decir que, sí, él y yo somos cercanos, amigos cercanos.

Serena no lo demostró por fuera, pero una parte dentro de ella se alivió al oír eso. Es decir que Misty y Ash no estaban saliendo. Pero faltaba la segunda respuesta, y tenía el presentimiento de que sabía lo que vendría con ella.

\- Y en segundo lugar, para que quede claro… bueno, ya que mis hermanas no están aquí cerca creo que puedo decirlo directamente. – dijo la pelirroja. – Sí, de hecho… a mí también me gusta Ash.

Ya estaba. Por fin lo había admitido de frente. Y resultaba irónico que lo estuviese haciendo enfrente de otra chica que compartía su interés romántico por Ash Ketchum. ¿Por qué le había resultado tan sencillo?

\- Mira… ¿qué tal si primero nos comemos los pastelillos, nos tomamos el té y después conversamos de esto con calma? – propuso Misty. – Y por si las dudas… quiero asegurarme de que mis hermanas no estén aquí para espiarnos cuando lo hagamos. Creo que esto es un asunto muy personal.

\- Me parece bien. – dijo Serena. A ella tampoco le gustaría ser espiada hablando de un asunto tan delicado. Las dos volvieron a sentarse, listas para degustar sus bocadillos con calma, antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- Mmm, esto está delicioso. – dijo Misty, después de morder un pastelillo de chocolate con crema de fresa. – Algún día tendrás que enseñarme a prepararlos.

\- Con gusto. ¿Un poco más de té, por favor?

\- Claro. – Misty cogió la tetera y le sirvió más a Serena, y acto seguido le dio otra mordida al suyo.

Primero se los terminarían todos, y ya después de eso, podrían comenzar a hablar con calma. No sin antes, por supuesto, que Misty fuese a hablar con sus hermanas para convencerlas de que se quedaran fuera del gimnasio por una hora o dos, solo para estar seguras de que no las molestarían. Habían decidido que sería una conversación privada, y se asegurarían de que lo fuera.

* * *

 _ **Veinte minutos después…**_

Terminando de disfrutar de su pequeña merienda, Misty fue y habló seriamente con sus tres hermanas, diciéndoles que necesitaba conversar de un asunto privado con Serena, y que quería que le dieran un par de horas para hacerlo. Esa era su forma amable de decir que las quería a las tres fuera del gimnasio por un par de horas y que a ninguna se le ocurriera tratar de escuchar a hurtadillas. Normalmente, las tres hermanas mayores escuchaban muy poco o nada cuando Misty intentaba darles órdenes, pero ellas sabían mejor que nadie que, tratándose de Ash, incurrir en la ira de su hermana menor era prácticamente el equivalente a un suicidio. Por eso, ninguna opuso resistencia alguna y sin tardar se marcharon. Misty oyó que Violeta y Lily hasta susurraron algo acerca de "¿quién limpiará la sangre?" mientras atravesaban la puerta de entrada.

Admitiéndolo, Misty no podía sentirse del todo ofendida por ese último comentario que sus hermanas hicieron tratando de que ella no lo oyera. Tal vez en otro tiempo, hacía algunos años, esa… "idea" hubiese cruzado su mente. Pero los años habían pasado, ella había crecido, madurado, y la niña que se hubiese lanzado de frente en un arranque de celos a apartar a uñas y dientes a cualquier otra que intentara acercarse a ese muchacho que ni siquiera era su novio había quedado atrás y por mucho. Por supuesto, no impidió que Serena se sintiera algo tensa, y tal vez fuese porque sintió que todavía había algo de esa niña celosa en Misty.

Por lo menos Serena no se había ido corriendo espantada, y ya cuando tuvieron el gimnasio para ellas dos, una vez ya superada la sorpresa y preparadas para intercambiar sus respectivas historias. El mundo era un lugar muy pequeño. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que las dos estaban conectadas y además que tenían sentimientos muy profundos por ese mismo muchacho?

\- Muy bien, ¿quieres comenzar tú, o lo hago yo? – dijo Misty, sentándose frente a Serena.

\- Pregunta tú primero, si quieres. – dijo Serena tímidamente.

\- Creo que lo mejor es comenzar por el principio. ¿Cómo fue que conociste a Ash?

\- Fue cuando tenía unos seis o siete años. – dijo Serena, recordando. – Mi mamá me llevó a Pueblo Paleta para un campamento de entrenamiento en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Para ser sincera, yo ni siquiera quería ir.

\- Vaya, debió ser duro. – dijo Misty. – Pero vamos al grano, cuenta, cuenta.

\- A eso iba, no seas impaciente. – dijo Serena. – Como sea, mientras estábamos adentrándonos en el bosque, sin darme cuenta me separé del grupo y me perdí. Un Poliwag que salió de unos arbustos me asustó, me caí y me lastimé la rodilla. En ese momento, no podía hacer otra cosa que ponerme a llorar. Y entonces… fue cuando llegó él.

Misty no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. En las visitas que hizo ocasionalmente a Pueblo Paleta, Delia le mostró las fotos de Ash de cuando era más pequeño, antes de conocerse. Se veía adorable, y Serena tuvo la oportunidad de verlo en esa época con sus propios ojos. Admitiéndolo, le tenía un poco de envidia a Serena por haber podido verlo en persona en ese entonces, a ella también le hubiese gustado. De todos modos, siguió poniendo atención al relato de la joven artista.

\- Es extraño, él ni siquiera me conocía, pero así sin más, me vendó la rodilla con su pañuelo y me ayudó a salir del bosque. – prosiguió Serena. – Jamás lo olvidaré. Ni tampoco las palabras que me dijo, que jamás me diera por vencida.

\- Eso definitivamente suena como el Ash que conozco. – sonrió Misty. – Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? Así que incluso entonces tenía ese hábito de ayudar a las personas incluso sin conocerlas.

\- Lo sé. – dijo Serena. – Y entonces, cuando lo vi por televisión y supe que estaba en Kalos, no podía creerlo. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que ir a verlo, nunca tuve la oportunidad de darle las gracias por su amabilidad, y es que en ese momento ni siquiera le dije mi nombre, para que pudiéramos seguir en contacto. Me sentí tan tonta.

\- Y fue así como terminaste viajando con él. – dijo Misty. – ¿Qué tal fue la experiencia?

\- *Suspiro*, fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado. – respondió Serena. – Si te digo la verdad, durante los primeros meses, ni siquiera sabía lo que quería hacer realmente. Estaba contenta con solo poder estar con él, y eso me hacía feliz, pero… con el tiempo me percaté de que eso tenía que cambiar. Él tenía una meta que quería alcanzar, y se esforzaba al máximo por conseguirla. Me di cuenta que tenía que encontrar algo que hacer con mi vida.

\- Y fue así como terminaste decidiéndote por las Exhibiciones Pokémon. – dijo Misty. – Bueno, yo diría que lo has hecho muy bien. Solo mírate, primero Reina de Kalos, y ahora Reina de Kanto.

\- Todo gracias a él, Ash fue quien me inspiró. – dijo Serena con alegría. – De acuerdo, ya te conté la mía, ahora es tu turno.

\- Solo te pediré que intentes no reírte. – le advirtió Misty. – La verdad, mi primer encuentro con Ash no podría ser más diferente del tuyo. Lo creas o no, lo pesqué en el río.

\- ¿Lo… pescaste? ¿Es una broma? – Serena no lo podía creer.

\- No, es en serio, literalmente lo pesqué. – dijo Misty, y con su expresión Serena pudo ver que no estaba bromeando. – Estaba sentada al borde del río, viendo si podía atrapar algún buen Pokémon de agua, y entonces algo picó, pero cuando lo saqué del agua, para mi decepción en ese momento solo era un chico de pelo negro con un Pikachu herido. Para no alargar demasiado la historia, bastará con decir que estaban huyendo de una parvada de Spearows a los que hicieron enojar por alguna razón, y estaba tan desesperado por escapar que agarró mi bicicleta.

\- Oh, no. – Serena se tapó la boca, sin saber qué pensar de eso. Misty, sin embargo, no iba a dejar que ella se fuera a hacer ideas equivocadas.

\- No pienses mal de él. En ese momento él apenas estaba empezando su viaje Pokémon, y solo intentaba mantener a su compañero a salvo. Por otro lado… creo que podría haber tenido un poco más de cuidado en no dejar carbonizada mi bicicleta. – dijo rodando un poco los ojos. Era extraño recordar ese momento con una mezcla de rabia y risa. – No lo niego, en ese momento me sentí muy molesta, pero con el tiempo empecé a disfrutar de su compañía, al punto que a veces hasta me olvidaba de estar usando esa bicicleta como excusa para estar con él.

\- ¿Cómo era Ash al inicio de su viaje? – preguntó Serena interesada. Para cuando ella lo volvió a ver, él ya había ganado su experiencia como entrenador. Misty, por otro lado, lo conoció cuando todavía era un principiante.

\- Era un inmaduro, torpe y testarudo que nunca pensaba bien las cosas. En serio, había ocasiones en que realmente me volvía loca. – La expresión de Misty se suavizó un poco después de decir esto. – Pero aun así… creo que había algo en él que me atrajo. No sé si fue su amor a los Pokémon, esa determinación que tenía para lograr lo que se proponía, o el hecho de que a pesar de no usar siempre su cabeza, su corazón siempre estaba en el lugar correcto.

Eso era algo en que las dos podían estar de acuerdo. A pesar de haber conocido a Ash en etapas distintas de su vida, había algo que ninguna de las dos podía negar. Si había un rasgo que realmente les atraía a las dos, era el hecho de que Ash era una persona realmente empática y dispuesta a ayudar a los demás en la medida de sus fuerzas sin esperar nada a cambio, humanos y Pokémon por igual. Aunque en un cercano segundo lugar, podrían su determinación y valor, que también a cada uno de las dos las inspiró a esforzarse en sus propias metas.

\- Debió ser muy divertido ver eso. – dijo Serena.

\- Sí, admito que a veces lo era. Incluso los problemas en los que nos metíamos ahora son buenos recuerdos. – dijo Misty. – Quizás por eso fue que me resultó tan difícil despedirme de él.

\- Dímelo a mí. – dijo Serena, estando de acuerdo.

Para ninguna de las dos fue fácil tener que separarse de él, una vez que terminaron sus aventuras. Misty guardó silencio antes de continuar, mientras Serena esperaba a ver qué decía a continuación.

\- Dime algo, Serena, ¿tú crees en el destino? – le preguntó.

\- ¿En el destino? – replicó Serena, sin entender a dónde querría ir.

\- Cuando nos separamos por primera vez, yo le dije a Ash que fue una coincidencia haberlos pescado a él y Pikachu en aquella ocasión. – dijo Misty. – Pero Ash me dijo que no creía que fuese coincidencia. Según él, tal vez nosotros ya estábamos destinados a conocernos y a volvernos amigos.

\- Es curioso que lo digas, yo también siento lo mismo. – dijo Serena estando de acuerdo. – Creo que tampoco fue cosa de la suerte haberme encontrado con Ash aquel día en ese campamento.

Algunos podrían haberlo llamado casualidad o coincidencia, pero para ellas no era así. El destino había puesto a Ash en el camino de ambas por una razón, y ahora ninguna de las dos se podía imaginar el curso que hubieran tomado sus vidas si no hubiesen conocido a ese muchacho.

\- ¿Nunca le dijiste lo que sentías? – preguntó Serena después de un incómodo silencio.

\- *Suspiro*, no tuve el valor. – admitió Misty algo avergonzada. – Si hay algo que realmente no me gusta de mí misma, es que me cuesta mucho ser sincera con mis sentimientos. Al menos cuando se trata de Ash. Creo que lo único que me consuela es que, tal vez en el fondo él lo sabe, y no es necesario decir nada.

\- No creo que debas darlo por sentado. – dijo Serena. – Si no puedes hacerlo con palabras, tienes que encontrar otra forma de expresarlo.

\- ¿Cómo cuál? ¿Debería pararme frente a él y besarlo sin decir nada? – se aventuró a preguntar Misty.

\- ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, yo… – Inmediatamente Serena se tapó la boca, dándose cuenta que si dejaba salir eso podría haber cometido un gravísimo error. Pero ya era tarde, Misty entrecerró los ojos haciendo ver que sabía perfectamente lo que había estado a punto de decir.

\- Serena… ¿qué ibas a decir justo ahora? – le dijo. Serena tragó en seco, sin saber qué responderle y claramente intimidada por la repentina mirada de hielo que se puso en los ojos de la pelirroja. – No me digas que… ¿acaso besaste a Ash?

Serena sintió una corriente de aire ártico recorrerle toda la espina. Esa mirada gélida de Misty de verdad que le daba miedo, y no tenía caso decirle mentiras. Poniendo las manos en posición de súplica y desviando la mirada, decidió decirle la verdad y rezar por que no fuese a matarla después.

\- ¡No fue en la boca, te aseguro que no fue en la boca! ¡Por favor perdóname! – exclamó la pobre chica.

Serena se quedó inmóvil, casi esperando a que Misty se le lanzara encima a destrozarla, o que le gritara y la corriera de su gimnasio. Pero nada de eso pasó, y después de unos segundos, cuando abrió los ojos la pelirroja solo la veía con una expresión indescifrable.

\- Tranquilízate, que no voy a hacerte nada. – aseguró Misty cuando Serena volvió a mirarla, aunque su tono no era muy tranquilizador realmente. – De acuerdo, dijiste que no fue en la boca, pero entonces…

\- Fue cuando nos despedimos en el aeropuerto de Kalos. – se adelantó a decir Serena. Mejor explicarle de una vez antes de perder el habla. – Después de terminar nuestro viaje, decidí ir a probar suerte en la región de Hoenn y en los Concursos Pokémon. Pero cuando empecé a bajar por la escalera eléctrica… algo en mí me hizo darme cuenta de que no podía despedirme así. Sabía que no nos veríamos en mucho tiempo, y que tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad. Así que corrí contra la escalera y…

\- ¿Y lo besaste? – completó Misty. Serena se sonrojó al recordar el momento, pero tenía que continuar.

\- Por mucho que lo deseara, yo no iba a robarle a Ash un beso en los labios sin estar segura al 100% de ser correspondida. – dijo con firmeza. – Aunque debo admitir que… sí lo rocé bastante cerca. Cualquiera que nos viera por detrás no hubiese notado la diferencia. Pero en ese momento no me importó. No me importaba si él no me veía de la misma manera. Todo lo que quería era expresarle mis sentimientos, y lo agradecida que estaba con él por todo lo que hizo por mí.

\- Vaya, ese fue un movimiento muy atrevido de tu parte. – dijo Misty, dándole una mirada inquisitiva. – Te envidio, yo no hubiese podido hacer algo así.

\- No lo dirás en serio.

\- No, sí es en serio. – insistió Misty. – Pudiste ser sincera contigo misma y con él, aunque fuese al final. Yo nunca pude hacerlo. Tienes mi respeto, Serena. Aunque, mentiría si dijera que no me alegro de que el beso que le diste no haya sido en la boca.

\- Te digo que no fue fácil resistirme a ese impulso. – dijo Serena. – Pero ya lo sabes, no podía, no era correcto. Entonces… ¿puedo estar segura de que no tratarás de estrangularme o algo?

\- Quizás en otro tiempo lo hubiese hecho. – replicó Misty sin inmutarse. – Seré directa, aunque una parte de mí se sienta aliviada de que no lo hayas besado en la boca, el que lo hayas hecho tan cerca tampoco es que sea muy reconfortante.

\- Lo siento de verdad, pero… ¿puedes culparme? – preguntó Serena con firmeza, y haciendo un esfuerzo por no dejarse intimidar.

\- No, y ese es el problema. No podría aunque quisiera. – dijo Misty finalmente relajando su expresión. – Cuando viajábamos, tal vez Ash y yo no estuviéramos en una relación ni mucho menos, pero nunca me agradó que alguna chica se le acercara, y siempre hacía lo que fuera necesario para alejarlas. Pero tú… contigo es diferente.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Serena no entendía.

\- Serena, tú me agradas. – dijo Misty con toda sinceridad. – Eres una buena chica, y una de las personas más dulces que he conocido. Y no puedo guardarte rencor de ninguna manera si te enamoraste de Ash por las mismas razones que yo. Siendo ese el caso… sería muy egoísta de mi parte no dejar que tengas una oportunidad.

\- Me alegra que pienses eso. – sonrió Serena. – Tú también me agradas mucho, y me sentiría muy mal si nos volviéramos… bueno, tú entiendes.

\- Mira, déjame ponértelo de este modo. – dijo Misty. – Está claro que ambas estamos enamoradas del mismo muchacho. Eso quiere decir que inevitablemente, las dos seremos rivales. Pero eso no significa que, fuera de competir por Ash, no podamos seguir siendo buenas amigas, ¿me entiendes?

\- Eso creo, pero…

\- Déjame preguntarte algo. – dijo Misty. – ¿Qué planes tienes ahora que ganaste el título de Reina de Kanto?

\- Pues pensé en tomarme un descanso, ir a alguna parte y tomarme unas vacaciones. – dijo la chica. – ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver?

\- Muy bien, entonces es perfecto. – dijo Misty. – Ahora que tú estás aquí, puedes ayudarme con algo. Verás, justo hoy me llegó un correo de la Liga Pokémon con una notificación. Resulta que me gané unas vacaciones pagadas para tres personas, a cualquier lugar turístico que yo desee. Mis hermanas me han estado fastidiando para que las lleve, pero si tú ocupas una de las plazas, mi problema estará resuelto.

\- ¿Me estás invitando? – respondió Serena. – Es muy amable de tu parte, pero dijiste que eran tres, todavía faltaría un… espera, ¿estás pensando lo que creo?

Misty asintió con la cabeza por toda respuesta. El premio que había ganado era para tres personas, ella y otros dos amigos. Estaba invitando a Serena ahora, y eso dejaba la tercera plaza vacía. No tenía que ser un genio para poder juntar dos y dos y saber a quién tenía en mente para ocuparla. Visto desde afuera, otras personas podrían pensar mal, pero extrañamente, a Serena la idea no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo.

\- Piensa en esto como una competencia justa entre tú y yo. – dijo Misty. – Si invitamos a Ash, podemos pasar tiempo de calidad con él, y divertirnos un poco los tres juntos. Y tal vez, con suerte… podamos hacer que se decida por una de nosotras. ¿Qué opinas?

Serena se puso a meditarlo. Visto superficialmente no parecía una mala idea, pero, ¿en serio quería competir con Misty por el afecto de Ash? ¿No había riesgo de que se pudiera perder su amistad una vez que Ash tomara una decisión? Y por otra parte, ¿qué iba a pensar el propio Ash al respecto? Por supuesto, él no estaba allí en ese momento para dar su opinión, y Serena tuvo el presentimiento de que Misty en realidad no le daría mucha importancia. Sin embargo, del poco tiempo que conocía a Misty, estaba segura de que ella no tenía malas intenciones ni mucho menos, y no le parecía correcto desperdiciar esa generosa oferta que le estaba haciendo para tomarse esas vacaciones que quería. No obstante, si iba a aceptar, había que poner algunas cosas en claro primero.

\- Un par de condiciones. – dijo la joven artista-coordinadora, después de decidirse. – Si va a ser una competencia justa, creo que hay líneas que ninguna de las dos debería cruzar.

\- Te escucho. – dijo Misty.

\- Podemos acercarnos a Ash, pero ninguna de las dos tratará de besarlo. – dijo Serena. – Cualquier otro contacto, abrazos, tomarse de la mano, está bien. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

\- Muy bien, me parece justo. – dijo Misty. – Nada de besos con Ash, pero todo lo demás es válido. ¿Algo más?

\- Si alguna de las dos quiere pasar un rato a solas con Ash, la otra lo respetará. – dijo Serena. – Nada de espiarnos, ni sabotearnos, ni ninguna otra cosa. Y las dos nos comprometemos a no hacer ningún movimiento sin que la otra lo sepa, ¿te parece bien?

\- Claro, tiene que haber confianza entre nosotras. – dijo Misty. – Muy bien, pero no vamos a abusar de ese tiempo tampoco. Si es un rato, es un rato, nada de llevárnoslo por un día entero o algo así.

\- Entendido. – dijo Serena. – Ahora, ¿quieres agregar algo tú?

\- Ahora que lo pienso, sí, sí quiero. – dijo Misty. – Si por alguna razón nos encontráramos con otra persona que tenga intenciones románticas con Ash… entre las dos nos ocuparemos de alejarla.

\- ¿Por qué? – Serena volvió a confundirse. Misty estaba dispuesta a darle a ella una oportunidad, ¿pero no lo haría con nadie más?

\- Míralo de esta manera. – dijo Misty. – Si no puedo ser yo quien está con Ash, al menos quiero asegurarme de que esté en manos de una persona que sé que podrá hacerlo feliz. Alguien en quien pueda confiar.

Misty agarró las manos de Serena con firmeza. El mensaje era muy claro, y Serena no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que Misty quería transmitirle. Por supuesto, las dos conocían muy bien a Ash, y dada su naturaleza, ese riesgo de caer en las garras de la persona equivocada era muy grande. Podría sonar algo egoísta viniendo de ellas, pero tratándose de Ash, sería lo mejor, y las dos lo sabían. Serena no era agresiva por naturaleza en ese sentido, así que tener a Misty como aliada sería una ventaja. Ella tenía mucha más iniciativa para "espantar" a otras rivales románticas, les convendría más que estuvieran del mismo lado.

\- No podemos dejar a Ash en manos de cualquier mujer, ¿verdad? – dijo Misty.

\- No, claro que no. – admitió Serena. – En tal caso, cuentas con todo mi apoyo.

\- Muy bien, me alegra escuchar eso. – sonrió Misty. – Y ahora, la más importante. Cuando Ash tome una decisión, sea cual sea, aquella que tenga que resignarse a ser solo su amiga, apoyará a la otra y aceptará su amor. Y siempre estaremos para él, pase lo que pase.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Serena. – Lo que más importa es que él sea feliz. Que sea con cualquiera de las dos.

\- ¿Sellamos el pacto entonces? – dijo Misty, alzando el dedo meñique, sin dudarlo Serena le respondió le respondió afirmativamente y levantó el suyo. – ¿Prometido?

\- Prometido. – dijo Serena, entrelazando los dedos. El pacto entre las dos estaba sellado.

Ahora, solo les quedaba una cosa más por hacer. Solo tenían que llamar a Ash para hacerle la invitación. Todo lo demás, quedaría en manos del destino.

* * *

 _ **Residencia Ketchum, Pueblo Paleta…**_

El sol se ponía en el horizonte tras las montañas que rodeaban Pueblo Paleta. Bueno, el llamarlo "pueblo" estaba empezando a quedar en tela de discusión, pues en los últimos dos años, había comenzado a expandirse. Más y más gente comenzó a migrar, arquitectos de gran renombre comenzaban a ofrecer proyectos para construir negocios y nuevas zonas residenciales, y según estimaban algunos, en un par de años ya podría considerársele una pequeña metrópolis. El motivo de esto, el Coliseo de Batalla que fue instalado allí dos años atrás incrementó el interés de la gente, especialmente, de los entrenadores Pokémon. Aquel día, su líder y propietario, un joven de unos 24 años de edad, alto, de cabello negro y alborotado, con un Pikachu sobre su hombro, terminaba la jornada y se disponía a volver a casa para tomarse un largo y merecido descanso.

\- Uff, qué día. – dijo Ash Ketchum, mientras entraba en su vivienda, con Pikachu en su hombro. – ¡Mamá, ya llegué!

\- ¡La cena estará en unos minutos, espera en tu habitación! – oyó la voz de Delia desde la cocina.

El olor de la comida de su madre solo hizo que se le abriera el apetito todavía más. Ash no pudo más que subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y esperar a que lo llamaran para la cena. Ya en su habitación, se quitó los zapatos y se dejó caer desparramado en la cama con los brazos extendidos. Pikachu a su vez hizo lo mismo, acurrucándose en una de las esquinas de la cama, también queriendo descansar por un arduo día de duro esfuerzo.

Su trabajo se había vuelto de tiempo completo, pero valía la pena. Tantos años de pasársela viajando de región en región le habían hecho apreciar mucho más el tiempo que pasaba en su hogar, así que para hacerlo y no descuidarse de su entrenamiento, finalmente decidió aceptar la oferta que le hizo Scott (sorprendentemente, la mantuvo abierta durante todos esos años) de convertirse en Cerebro de la Frontera de Batalla. Fue así como comenzó oficialmente la construcción del Coliseo de Batalla de Pueblo Paleta. Sin embargo, a diferencia de las otras instalaciones de la Frontera de Batalla, este tenía doble función, pues también había sido reconocido como gimnasio Pokémon para los retadores casuales de la Liga Índigo. Esto había generado una fuente de ingresos más que considerable para Ash y su madre, al punto que pudieron hacer expansiones a su casa y al restaurante de Delia en tan solo su primer año de funcionamiento. Normalmente, los deberes de diario eran aceptar retadores por una medalla de gimnasio, y solo muy esporádicamente, venía el ocasional retador para ganar el Símbolo de la Determinación de la Frontera de Batalla. Esos, eran los únicos que realmente lo hacían sacar a sus mejores Pokémon y mostrar sus verdaderas habilidades, y de hecho, estas batallas siempre se televisaban a nivel local. La batalla de hoy había sido la mejor que había tenido en mucho tiempo, y le hizo replantearse que tenía que empezar a subir de nivel su juego. No hacía mucho, el Profesor Oak había recibido un paquete de Mega Piedras enviadas por el Profesor Sycamore desde Kalos para su investigación, y hasta le había ofrecido a Ash algunas de ellas. Algunos de sus Pokémon, como Charizard, Sceptile o Glalie, seguro estarían encantados de aceptarlas. Especialmente dado que, desde que Greninja se había reincorporado a sus filas un par de meses atrás, sentían que se estaban quedando un poco atrás, y con buenas razones.

Sin embargo, aparte de esto, Ash pensaba que tal vez era tiempo de tomarse un pequeño descanso. No había duda, dirigir ese coliseo era un excelente trabajo, lo mantenía en forma a él y a sus Pokémon, y las ganancias monetarias tampoco eran nada desdeñables, pero al cabo de cierto tiempo, empezó a extrañar un poco los días en que viajaba con sus amigos. No era que quisiera irse en otro viaje extendido para desafiar una liga, pero sí tal vez tomarse unas cuantas semanas para relajarse. Y mientras estaba perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, de pronto escuchó el _**"¡RING, RING, RING! ¡LLAMADA, LLAMADA!"**_ del videoteléfono.

\- ¿Ash, puedes contestar? – llamó Delia desde la cocina. – ¡No le puedo quitar los ojos a esto!

\- ¡Ya voy! – dijo el chico, parándose de un salto.

Ash bajó deslizándose por la baranda de las escaleras, y rápidamente llegó hasta la sala. La pantalla del videoteléfono decía **"Llamada entrante: Gimnasio Cerulean."** Ash no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, tenía tiempo que no había podido hablar con ninguno de sus amigos por estar tan ocupado.

\- Residencia Ketchum, habla Ash. – dijo encendiendo el proyector.

\- Hola, Ash, cuánto tiempo. – Apareció en la pantalla una chica con una amplia sonrisa. Pero no la que Ash esperaba por el número de llamada entrante. En vez de tener el pelo naranja lo tenía color miel y sus ojos eran azules en vez de verde agua. Por supuesto, no se le hizo difícil reconocerla.

\- ¿Serena? Hola, ¿cómo has estado? – dijo cuando alcanzó a reponerse de la sorpresa momentánea. – ¿Cómo es que estás llamando desde el Gimnasio Cerulean?

\- Misty dijo que podía. No es justo, a mí nunca me diste el número de tu casa para que siguiéramos en contacto. – dijo ella frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- Perdón, yo no… - Ash se rascó detrás de la cabeza. De hecho eso era verdad, Misty era una de las pocas que tenía el número de la casa, la mayoría de sus otros amigos si querían contactarlo tenían que llamarlo al Coliseo, y él no siempre estaba allí. Se propuso arreglar eso después. – Pero no respondiste a mi pregunta, ¿qué haces en ese lugar?

\- Solo pasa a visitar, ¿tiene eso algo de malo? – oyó una segunda voz, que reconoció rápidamente como la de Misty, que a los pocos segundos se sentó al lado de Serena y apareció en la pantalla. – ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Muy ocupado con tu Coliseo de Batalla?

\- Sí, algo. – dijo Ash. – Hoy tuve que entregar el primer Símbolo de la Determinación desde que lo abrí, tengo que mejorar mi juego.

\- Ya veo que no has cambiado para nada. – dijo Misty. – En fin, te queríamos preguntar, ¿tienes planes para este verano?

\- ¿Planes?

\- Vamos, no me dirás que quieres pasar todo tu tiempo en ese Coliseo. – dijo Misty. – Necesitas salir y relajarte un poco.

\- Pues qué curioso que lo menciones. – dijo Ash. – Justamente ahora estaba pensando en tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones.

\- ¿Ah sí? Entonces es perfecto, ¿no estás de acuerdo, Serena? – dijo la pelirroja, para gran confusión de Ash. La chica de Kalos simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y tenía una amplia sonrisa. – Escucha, Ash, tenemos que pedirte un pequeñísimo favor.

\- Seguro…

\- Sucede que, no hace mucho me gané un pequeño viaje para tres personas a cualquier destino de mi preferencia, con todos los gastos pagos, pero mis hermanas quieren venir conmigo, y eso no lo voy a aceptar de ninguna manera. – dijo con algo de irritación. – Si no consigo a alguien que me llene la tercera plaza, se van a volver más insoportables de lo que ya están.

\- Yo ya acepté. – dijo Serena. – Si tú vienes, podríamos ir los tres, ¿qué opinas?

Ash tuvo que pararse a pensarlo un poco. ¿Misty y Serena lo estaban invitando a tomarse unas vacaciones con ellas? Eso por fuera no sonaba del todo mal, sin embargo, desde hacía tiempo el muchacho sabía que las dos querían algo más con él. Estaba feliz de tenerlas como amigas, pero las dos habían dejado las sutilezas con sus intenciones románticas. Y el hecho de que los años fueron generosos con las dos y las convirtieron en unas jóvenes realmente bellas no ayudaba mucho. ¿Por qué presentía que había algo más detrás de esto?

\- ¿Están seguras? – preguntó Ash. – No hay algo detrás de esto, ¿verdad?

\- Por favor, Ash, ¿de qué estás hablando? – dijo Misty, manteniendo su mejor cara de póker. – No tiene nada de malo divertirse un poco con los amigos, ¿verdad, Serena?

\- Sí, tienes toda la razón. – asintió Serena.

\- Además, todos nuestros demás amigos en común están muy ocupados para aceptar. – dijo Misty. Esta parte, por extraño que pareciera, era cierta, pues había estado haciendo algunas llamadas a sus otros amigos en común solo para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran ocupados en caso de que a Ash se le ocurriera dejarle su lugar a alguien más. – Y en serio, no quiero tener que venir con mis hermanas. También merezco salir y relajarme de vez en cuando, ¿no?

\- Supongo que sí. – Ash no pudo refutar eso, especialmente ya que recordaba lo triste que se puso cuando tuvieron que separarse. – Muy bien, ustedes ganan. Solo díganme dónde y cuándo nos veremos.

\- Si envío mi notificación hoy, el barco saldrá del puerto de Ciudad Vermillion en un par de semanas. – dijo Misty. – Por fortuna tengo tu información personal, y Serena ya me dio la suya, solo necesito elegir cuál será nuestro destino. ¿A menos que tengas algún lugar en mente?

\- No, si es tu premio, me parece que es justo que seas tú quien decida a dónde vamos. – dijo Ash.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Misty. – Nos estaremos viendo en Ciudad Vermillion en dos semanas más o menos. Si conoces el camino, debería ser suficiente tiempo para que llegues hasta allá.

\- ¿Qué quieres insinuar con eso? – Ash frunció ligeramente la boca.

\- Tú ya lo sabes. – replicó Misty, guiñándole el ojo de manera coqueta y burlona. – Vamos, Ash, admite que de no ser por nosotras, podrías haber terminado en medio de la nada en más de una ocasión.

\- Tengo que estar de acuerdo. – agregó Serena. – No es por ofenderte, Ash, pero Misty tiene razón, tu sentido de la orientación siempre ha dejado mucho qué desear.

\- Qué malas son, tampoco soy tan despistado. – Ash hinchó las mejillas sintiéndose terriblemente ofendido. – Miren, voy a necesitar un par de días para cerrar el coliseo y empacar mis cosas.

\- El tiempo que necesites, pero recuerda, dos semanas. Y ya te comprometiste con nosotras. – dijo Misty, claramente diciendo la última parte con toda la intención de darle doble sentido solo para molestarlo. Pero Ash, siendo Ash, no pareció captar la indirecta. – No te lo perdonaremos si no te apareces.

\- Oigan, ¿alguna vez le he fallado a alguien en cumplir una promesa? – replicó Ash. Las dos chicas se miraron con cara de complicidad, pero obviamente no podían responder, ya que eso no era una pregunta, era un hecho.

\- Te veremos entonces, cuídate, Ash. – dijo Serena.

\- ¡Hasta luego! – agregó Misty, despidiéndose con la mano antes de colgar.

Cortada la comunicación, Ash se detuvo a pensarlo un poco. ¿Unas vacaciones con dos de sus mejores amigas? La idea en sí misma no sonaba nada mal, pero no podía sacarse de encima la sensación de que tal vez esas dos tramaban algo. Y lo más sorprendente, fuese que sin que él lo supiera de pronto habían hecho buenas migas una con la otra. ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? Tendría mucho qué preguntarles cuando las viera.

\- ¡Ash, la cena está servida! – llamó la voz de Delia. Y en ese instante el estómago de Ash también resonó pidiendo comida.

Si algo no había cambiado con los años para Ash Ketchum era que no podía pensar claramente con el estómago vacío, y como era hora de la cena, ya tendría tiempo de meditarlo después de haber comido hasta saciarse. Pikachu seguía en su habitación, así que primero que nada volvió a subir por él para que los acompañara. Vio como Mimey y Delia ya estaban preparando la mesa. Durante la comida tendría tiempo de decirles a todos lo que planeaba.

No tenía idea de que le esperaban unas vacaciones que sin duda serían inolvidables.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** Hola, ¿cómo están todos? Y de vuelta a escribir en el fandom de Pokémon. Esperaba poder terminar esta historia antes del estreno de la saga de Sol & Luna, y lo conseguí apenas a pocos días, viva yo. Así que, mientras quede todavía algo del hype por el final de la saga X&Y, creo que puedo aprovechar de dar mis pensamientos al respecto. Después del fiasco que fue Best Wishes en más de un sentido, la saga de la región Kalos me hizo recuperar mi amor por esta franquicia. Aun así, con todo y sus aciertos también tenía sus detallitos. Entre esos, estuvo mi primera impresión de la protagonista femenina, Serena. Siendo yo PokéShipper desde el inicio del anime (y sigo siéndolo), cuando se reveló que Serena estaba explícitamente enamorada de Ash, creo que podrían imaginarse cual sería mi reacción interna. Y para ser honesto, aunque admito que de primera instancia se me hizo una chica muy linda y dulce, como personaje realmente me parecía muy plana. Ojo, no quiero decir en ESE sentido, sino que, digo, hay que admitirlo, ella ni siquiera tenía una meta para su vida, y el único rasgo que la definía al principio era que estaba enamorada de Ash. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzó la serie, ella se fue desarrollando muy bien, al punto que se ganó mi cariño, y puedo decir sin temor a represalias que me llegó a gustar tanto como Misty, empatando con ella en el primer lugar de mi ranking personal de protagonistas femeninas de esta serie.

Y ahora vamos al punto de esta historia. Este oneshot es solo un prólogo, un preludio de la verdadera historia que tengo planeada, con cositas que originalmente planeaba contar como flashbacks, pero por otra experiencia pasada, finalmente decidí armar todo eso como precuela aparte. Sucede que hasta ahora no he encontrado una historia que pruebe cierto tipo de dinámica que me gustaría ver entre estas dos chicas y Ash. La mayoría de las que he leído, favorecen claramente a una de las dos por encima de la otra, y están también en las cuales la rivalidad se hace realmente antagónica o hasta a veces extrema (lo que tampoco me gusta). Así que pensé en hacerlo de esta manera, ¿qué tal que las dos se hicieran amigas, y que el hecho de que las dos estén enamoradas del mismo muchacho, en lugar de ser un punto de discordia, las une más? Sí, es cierto que Misty y Serena son tan opuestas en personalidad e intereses como puede ser posible, pero en mi experiencia, muchas veces para formar una gran amistad basta un solo punto en común, sin importar las diferencias. Y por supuesto, aquí el punto en común es el amor de las dos hacia Ash. Otra cosa que quisiera dejar clara, es respecto a la interpretación que le di al beso que le dio Serena en el episodio final de XY&Z. Les diré algo, a mí no me molestaría si resultó ser en la boca (y creo que todo apunta a que lo fue), pero considerando que las dos chicas me gustan casi por igual, tanto individualmente como de intereses románticos para Ash, con lo que tengo planeado me conviene tenerlas en pie de igualdad, y si el beso de Serena fue en la boca, eso ya le daría una ventaja enorme sobre Misty. Y eso no me conviene. Así que por eso, para efectos de la historia, voy a correr con la interpretación de "no en la boca, pero sí lo suficientemente cerca".

Creo que ya es todo lo que tengo que decir. Antes de despedirme, agradezco infinitamente a mis colegas escritores **ZeekLaerers** (créditos por el gran final de la presentación de Serena)y **Goddess Artemiss** (créditos por señalarme varios detallitos que necesitaba corregir en las interacciones de Misty y Serena) **,** que han estado siendo mis betas en calidad extraoficial para esta historia. Así que me despido, espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño prólogo y estén atentos para la verdadera historia. Estoy trabajando además en otro oneshot protagonizado por Lorelei para otro autor, y quienes siguen mis historias de Zelda, no se espanten que no me he olvidado de ellas, solo quise tomarme un pequeño descanso e ir a otro de mis fandoms favoritos. No olviden compartir sus opiniones, y hasta la próxima.


End file.
